Users often manage a large list of friends on various social networks on multiple social networking websites such as, for example, the Y!PULSE, FACEBOOK, TWITTER, and LINKEDIN websites. Using data derived from such websites, social connections can be automatically labeled using data that indicates the nature and purpose of such social connections.